10 de Septiembre
by Je m'appelle Lorena
Summary: Mikey está de cumpleaños, y Frank le tiene una sorpresa.. ¿Qué será? Deber ser algo muy importante para que Gerard me moleste.  Mcr


_10 de Septiembre._

Hoy era, o es, mi cumpleaños.

21 años, y mi vida apesta, literalmente.

Aunque no tanto, porque tengo una familia que me adora, y ama lo que hago. Estudio derecho en la Universidad de New York, mi hermano por fin me incluyó en su banda, y, trabajo en una librería de medio tiempo, y me permite tener algunos ahorros.

Pero desde hace tres años, que la persona a la cual yo más quería, se fue. Y no sé si me perdonó, porque yo tampoco se lo pedí en la cara, pero cruzo los dedos para que me haya perdonado.

Estaba en mi habitación ordenando mis cosas, cuando mamá me llamó:

- ¡Mikey, baja!

- ¡Ya voy! – le respondí.

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa, y en medio del living, mi familia y los chicos estaban cantándome "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Mamá me dio un apretado abrazo, y se lo correspondí. Para ella, era muy importante que cumpliera 21, porque así tenia la mayoría de edad, y claro, tenía el deber de ser ciudadano, y bueno, viajar hasta Europa para que Oxford, o Cambridge me acepten.

A papá, solo le interesaba que terminara la carrera, y pudiese trabajar en el Departamento de Justicia. Quizás el no esté tan emocionado con la cosa de la banda, pero nos apoya a los dos. Aunque igual se escandalizó cuando Gerard le comunicó que quería estudiar Artes en vez de Medicina. Fue divertido.

Papá me abrazó, y me felicitó por ser ya grandecito, y por tomar decisiones maduras, y blablablá.

Los chicos de la banda me fueron saludando.

Primero mi hermano, que me regaló un set de cuidados para el bajo; Ray lo hizo con un súper set de uñetas. Frank, My **B**est **F**riend **F**orever, ok, no. El me dio un par de velas y unos lápices para escribir en el cuaderno de navidad (que estaba en blanco). Matt no apareció por ahí, pero realmente no importaba. Bryar sí estaba, y me regaló unos posters de mis bandas favoritas, onda Misfits y Pulp.

Frank y Bryar eran mis compañeros de secundaria, y cuando fuimos a París, más nos hicimos amigos. Ahí empezó toda mi relación más amorosa y melosa que he tenido en mi vida. Pero estaba enamorado de la mujer perfecta.

Claro, si era amigo de ella y la acompañaba a todas partes. Éramos tan parecidos. Suspiré.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – preguntó mamá, y me vi rodeado por las caras de los chicos sentados en la mesa redonda, que se estaban riendo, y comiendo pastel de la abuela.

- En quién piensas, será mejor – dijo Gerard, riéndose.

- Uy… si todos sabemos quién es.- dijo Frank con un pedazo de torta en la boca. – Deberías olvidarla. Te lo digo por algo. – Frank tenía razón, ella era su mejor amiga, y la conocía demasiado. Desde que se fue a Londres, hablaban a menudo, por lo que yo me había enterado, ella tenía novio. Pero aun así, yo seguía enamorado.

Seguimos charlando, hasta que Frank recibió una llamada, y como costumbre, pensábamos que era una chica con las que salía a menudo, o Jane, su ex. Bryar lo molestaba con sus uyyyy, y Ray se reía de los chistes fomes de Gerard.

Yo los miraba con mucha alegría, porque estos chicos se habían convertido en mi segunda familia.

De pronto, sonó el timbre, mamá fue a abrir, y apareció Dom Howard, y su familia. Eso era normal, porque mis vecinos siempre nos venían a saludar en algunos de nuestros cumpleaños familiares, solo que esta vez venía el miembro más pequeño de la familia Howard, Tania.

Era ella. Entraba con gracia, y sonreía.

Gerard me movía la mano para que reaccionara, y de pronto, todo lo que pasó en mi mente se quedó allí, en mi mente. Excepto que los Howard habían llegado. Y me traían un regalo maravilloso, "Derecho Internacional" de The Francis Turner Palgrave, Gerardo Marquez, Ottokar Lorenz, que data de 1923. Les agradecí muchísimo el regalo, de verdad, que este libro me lo estaban pidiendo en la facultad.

Después de muchos abrazos por parte de ellos, salí al patio a refrescarme con este tiempo de verano.

Me acosté en el pasto, y me dediqué a observar el cielo lleno de estrellas. Amaba cuando no había nubosidad en Newark. Divagué por los rincones recónditos de mi mente, hasta que el hilo se cortó con una palabra.

- Holi. – Dijo Tania, y la miré - ¿Puedo sentarme? – asentí. – Tanto tiempo, Mikey.

- Demasiado – dije.

- ¿Y cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños? – Me preguntó – Supongo que los chicos estuvieron con sus típicas bromas, y Frank, como siempre, el muy imbécil… Y, ¿supongo que tienes novia? ¿Y te vino a ver?

- Estoy solo.

- Oh. Yo… pensaba que después de tanto tiempo.

- Pensabas.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – le pregunté mirándola a la cara. Me había acomodado con mis piernas, para estar a la misma altura de ella.

- Es muy complicado. Me encantaría que lo supieras, al fin y al cabo eres mi amigo, ¿no? – Con esta última frase mató el que amor que tenía. "Amigos" era una palabra muy diversa, pero después de lo que pasó, no creo que sea la correcta.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que te hice.

- Ese asunto lo tengo arreglado en mi cabeza, y, en verdad, es cuento pasado. – lo dijo, y su rostro se mostró extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté preocupado, luego de un silencio.

- Nada, Mikey. Olvidemos el pasado y volvamos a construir el futuro. Hay que cambiar de una vez.

- Ok. – dije. Pero ambos estábamos muy cerca, y miré sus ojos oscuros. Y recordé ese paseo por la torre Eiffel, y esa canción que amaba tanto, por la culpa de ella. Y en un impulso, me acerqué, y con mis labios, le besé los suyos.

Hacía tiempo que no besaba, y menos esos labios que me dejaban loco. Lo peor de todo, es que pensaba que me iba a recriminar algo, pero cuando dejé de hacerlo, continuó ella, y en verdad, no me lo esperaba.

Seguimos besándonos, hasta que el aire se me hizo escaso (y creo que a Tania también), y nos separamos.

La miré, y ella correspondió a esa mirada, llena de dulzura. Me sonrió, y en mi mente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Michael - me sonrió – Eres todo un hombre, ya. Y siento que… - la callé de nuevo besándola, pero una voz del más allá, llámese cocina, nos interrumpió.

- Tania, tu mamá te anda buscando… oh… ¡Mikey! – gritó ese tipo.

- ¡FRANK! – gritamos los dos.

- Perfecto imbécil… - dijo Tania para sus adentros. Y yo lo escuché.

* * *

><p><em>Esto lo escribí con motivo del cumpleaños de Mikey, y lo publicaron en el Hotel, por si acaso. Besos.<em>


End file.
